The present disclosure relates to an improved mounting adaptor for a night vision system. The illustrated preferred embodiment is adapted for use with the MINI N/SEAS night vision monocular available from ITL Optronics Ltd. of Petah Tikva, Israel. It will be recognized that the present development could be adapted for use with other commercially available night vision systems.
Night vision systems employ image intensifier tubes to allow users to visualize a scene under nighttime or other low light conditions. Night vision systems can be employed in a variety of configurations, including mounted on a helmet or other head mount, mounted on a weapon accessory rail, and others.
The image intensifier tube is mounted in a housing which also houses a power supply and electronics. Commonly, the night vision system includes an integral mounting receptacle for removable attachment to a mounting shoe on a helmet mount of a helmet or other headgear for supporting the night vision system in front of an eye of the user. Also, weapon accessory rail clamps having a mounting shoe are also known, which allow the user to removably attach a night vision system onto a firearm or other weapon, e.g., in front of an optical scope.
Although rail clamps that accept a night vision device for weapon mounting are known, often the integral mounting receptacle of the prior art night vision systems is positioned such that the optical axis of the night vision system is not aligned with the optical axis of an attached scope, resulting in misalignment. For example, in the case of the MINI N/SEAS night vision system, use of the integral mounting receptacle with a weapon rail clamp results in the optical axis of the night vision system being higher than the optical axis of the weapon mounted scope.
The present development provides an improved mounting adapter that overcomes the above referenced problems and others.